Akhir Awal
by fariacchi
Summary: Ini akhir, ini awal. "…Yang penting adalah hari-hari yang kita jalani dengan biasa. Yang penting adalah menerima dan memaafkan diri kita sendiri…" # NejiXSasuke, canon universe, slight shounen-ai. Special for NejiSasu's Day 26 Juli.


**Ringkasan:** Ini akhir, ini awal. "…Yang penting adalah hari-hari yang kita jalani dengan biasa. Yang penting adalah menerima dan memaafkan diri kita sendiri…" # NejiXSasuke, canon universe, slight shounen-ai. Special for NejiSasu's Day 26 Juli.

Sebuah hadiah untuk _**NejiSasu's Day**_ _**26 Juli**_ 2010.

**Peringatan:** _Canon universe—future fict, Alternate Timeline, possibly a bit out of character. _NejiXSasuke, _very slight shounen-ai_.

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"…_Tell it to those who look at who we are now:_

_The ordinary every day is a miracle too_

_We ourselves are an unfolding miracle_

_.  
_

_What we should look for is not something 'special'_

_It is the miracle right before our eyes_

_Called our ordinary days…"_

_(—_Ikimono Gakari_, Kokoro no Hana wo Sakaseyou) _

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Akhir Awal**

_~A Neji and Sasuke Story for NejiSasu's Day—July 26__th_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Segalanya berputar, saling mengisi dan mencari. Yang pergi telah kembali, yang diam telah mengerti. Hari-hari damai tidak lagi tampak seperti mimpi. Seluruhnya hanya butuh ketenangan untuk dimaknai.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke memilih bersembunyi. Kedua mata hitam yang mengamati lekuk-lekuk langit biru dari lapangan latihan desa Konoha itu tampak tidak berkespresi, namun sang pemuda tengah tenggelam dengan dirinya.

Setahun berlalu begitu saja, tidak menyisakan Sasuke waktu bahkan untuk mencerna apa yang sudah dilaluinya sejauh ini. Di satu detik, Sasuke ingin mengenang segalanya, bermaksud meyakinkan diri atas eksistensinya. Di detik lain, Sasuke hanya ingin melupakan segalanya, bermaksud memaknai ketenangan hidupnya sekarang. Yang mana pun, tidak menyelamatkan Sasuke dari riak-riak isi hati terdalamnya. Segalanya sudah berakhir, dan segalanya mulai berawal—namun Sasuke tidak bisa memahaminya.

Kepala biru kehitaman itu menantang langit. Duduk meluruskan kaki di atas rumput lembut, Sasuke sekali lagi mencoba membiarkan pikirannya melayang seperti awan di langit. Entah melayang kemana, Sasuke tidak tahu—dan ia tidak ingin tahu.

Seekor burung terbang indah di atas pandangan Sasuke. Sayap hewan itu tampak berkilau keemasan ditimpa cahaya matahari, seperti memamerkan kebebasan kepada pemuda di bawahnya. Sasuke sedang mengamati, tepat ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat di belakangnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" suara familiar yang sedikit tidak diduga Sasuke, dan ia menoleh—menemukan sosok yang baru saja memasuki wilayah kesendiriannya.

"Hn." Entah bagaimana, Sasuke sedang merasa bahwa bangkit untuk pergi terlihat tidak lebih baik daripada diam dan menerima.

Senyum pendek menghiasi wajah pucat sosok itu. Mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari Sasuke—cukup menyisakan jarak privasi di antara mereka, pemuda itu bergabung menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai coklat panjang rambutnya.

Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke tidak ingin tahu mengapa pemuda itu begitu saja berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, atau mengapa ia begitu saja berpikir untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Baiklah, lapangan latihan memang tempat umum, namun juga menjadi tempat khusus bagi Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu. Wajar saja jika Hyuuga Neji tidak tahu—atau sebaliknya?

"Kudengar kau baru kembali dari misi jangka panjang _ANBU_?" Hyuuga Neji bicara, tidak membiarkan kedua mata peraknya untuk sekedar memandang Sasuke.

"Begitulah," Sasuke menjawab pendek, sama tidak tertariknya untuk mengamati sosok di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak menghadiri pertemuan _jounin_? Tidakkah Hokage mengharapkanmu untuk memimpin tim _genin_?"

Kali ini Sasuke memberi jeda waktu sebelum menjawab. "Naruto tahu aku belum tertarik untuk menjadi _jounin_ pembimbing."

"Sudah kuduga. Di antara angkatan kita, sepertinya hanya Lee yang mengambil tawaran itu."

Hening.

Entah percakapan macam apa yang mereka lakukan—Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia diam dan duduk menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga Neji. Bukan seperti Sasuke bicara dengan Hyuuga Neji adalah hal yang wajar. Mereka memang sering berpapasan di kantor Hokage, atau ruangan _jounin_. Namun hanya itu. Neji adalah _jounin_ tingkat atas yang biasa menyelesaikan misi tim, dan Sasuke adalah _jounin_ baru yang biasa mengambil misi individu—dan aktivitas sebagai kapten _ANBU_. Kalau diingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara berdua saja di luar urusan sebagai _shinobi_.

Pikiran-pikiran Sasuke terpotong oleh Neji yang begitu saja mengeluarkan suara, "Sudah setahun…" Kali ini Sasuke tidak menahan diri untuk melirik sosok di sampingnya dari sudut mata. "…Sejak desa ini terlahir kembali. Benar?" Neji menoleh.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika sepasang mata perak Neji berbenturan dengannya tanpa terduga, namun ia tidak membiarkan setitik pun ekspresi itu tergambar di wajah dinginnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berujar dengan nada tidak senang.

Neji tampak menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Tidak ada." Pemuda itu kembali memandang langit. "Hanya memastikan apakah intuisiku cukup tepat mengenai sikapmu."

Pandangan hitam tajam Sasuke melekat ke sosok _jounin_ berpakaian putih susu itu. Di dalam pikirannya, kelebat pertanyaan menghantui Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu menyadari bahwa ia cukup sensitif dengan perhitungan 'terlahir kembali'-nya desa. Tanpa sadar saja, karena bagaimanapun itu berhubungan dengan titik pertanyaan eksistensinya saat ini.

"Setahun sejak kau kembali ke desa ini, Sasuke," Neji begitu saja bersuara-lagi-lagi mengejutkan Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, Neji bicara lagi, "Dan bisa terlihat kau masih belum menemukan pijakan kepercayaan pada dirimu sendiri—atau orang lain."

Sasuke sedang mengingat sejak kapan _byakugan_ mampu dengan tidak sopannya mengintip isi kepala orang lain, dan sejak kapan Hyuuga Neji mampu menginterpretasikan seenaknya apapun itu. Namun Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan fakta bahwa dirinya diam—menunggu.

"Aku ingat empat tahun lalu ketika mendengar berita kepergianmu dari desa. Aku ingat ketika berdiri di depan gerbang desa, menyiapkan diri untuk membawamu kembali. Aku bukan seperti Naruto, yang menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan orang terdekatnya. Aku bukan seperti Shikamaru, yang menganggapmu, di luar segalanya, adalah seorang _shinobi_ Konoha, teman seperjuangan yang harus diselamatkan. Aku punya pilihan untuk tidak pergi mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk seseorang yang bahkan menolak memberitahukan namanya padaku." Di titik itu Neji berhenti, sedikit tertawa kecil memutar bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang diucapkannya. "Tapi aku tetap melakukannya," Neji melanjutkan, kali ini memandang Sasuke. "Karena aku merasa memahamimu, dan ingin menarikmu keluar dari jalan mengerikan yang sedang kau coba tempuh."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tidak, telinganya tidak salah mendengar—jelas menyebutkan bahwa Hyuuga Neji merasa memahami Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Sasuke." Neji membuang pandangannya lagi. "Kita tidak dalam kondisi yang sama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lalui, apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang kau benci. Tapi aku memahaminya, karena tidak lama sebelum itu, aku baru saja melalui belasan tahun hidupku dalam hal yang sama."

Angin lembut membunyikan daun-daun yang bergesekan, membiarkan dua pemuda itu diam untuk beberapa saat. Uchiha Sasuke kali ini memandang rumput yang bergoyang, mencoba menyerap kata-kata Neji dan mencoba mengerti apa yang bergerak tidak nyaman di dalam hatinya.

"Satu kesamaan dari kita, kurasa, adalah sosok yang menarik kita keluar," Neji bicara lagi dengan nada lembut. "Kalau bisa kukatakan, sosok bodoh keras kepala yang memaksa kita membuka mata."

Sesaat, seperti pantulan sosok Naruto yang ceria terlihat di balik gumpalan awan di langit. Sasuke mengakuinya, dan ia memahami lebih dari siapa pun apa yang Neji maksudkan.

"Ketika kedua mata terbuka, aku merasa seperti baru dilahirkan kembali. Seperti memulai segalanya dari awal lagi, dengan menghilangkan segala bayangan masa lalu. Seperti berpijak di jalan yang baru, melangkah dengan kekuatan yang baru." Neji menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Kau juga begitu, kan? Perlahan kau tidak lagi menjawab sebelum mendengar pertanyaan di hatimu. Perlahan, kau mulai mendengarkan hatimu, dan belajar menerimanya." Neji mengawasi ketika Sasuke menunduk memandang rumput, tampak terpekur. "Dan aku merasa lega karena menemukan ketenangan sekarang sudah menguasai dirimu."

Ragu, Sasuke dengan lambat memandang Neji. "Ketenangan apa?" Sasuke bertanya, tidak lagi mengingat-ingat fakta bahwa dirinya baru saja mendengarkan Hyuuga Neji dengan baik. Itukah sesuatu yang disebutkan Neji sebagai mendengarkan hati dan belajar menerima? Sasuke tahu jelas bahwa dirinya yang dulu tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini.

Neji tersenyum. "Penguasaan diri yang 'dingin', sekaligus hangat," jawabnya. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis. Namun Neji dengan cepat menambahkan, "Kalau kau tidak memiliki ketenangan itu, kau pasti sudah pergi pada detik pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di dekatmu."

Pupil hitam sedikit melebar sebelum Sasuke membuang kembali pandangannya ke rumput diam di dekatnya. Jauh di dalam hati, Sasuke mengerti. Entah bagaimana, bahkan sebelum bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke terbawa oleh arus makna pemuda di sampingnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mencoba bertanya kepada dirinya apakah itu yang disebut memahami? Naruto dan Sakura adalah orang-orang yang menerima dirinya, Sasuke tahu. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dilalui Sasuke sebenarnya, tapi mereka menerimanya. Kakashi… Sasuke ingat mengatakan sesuatu seperti memahami, dan menerima dirinya sampai akhir. Lalu Hyuuga Neji… apakah yang berbeda itu? Sasuke tidak mengenalnya, tapi pemuda itu menggambarkan segalanya dengan tepat. Apakah Neji memahaminya? Apakah Neji, juga, menerima dirinya?

Dan mengapa sejak kembali ke Konoha setahun lalu, Sasuke merasa dirinya berubah? Seperti segala yang dipandangnya menjadi berbeda. Seperti tidak yakin mengapa segala sikapnya menjadi berbeda. Apa tidak apa-apa jika segalanya berubah?

Seolah menjawab apa yang baru saja melintas, Neji membuka bibirnya, "Tidak perlu mencoba untuk menemukan segala yang berbeda. Yang penting adalah hari-hari yang kita jalani dengan biasa. Yang penting adalah menerima dan memaafkan diri kita sendiri." Neji melempar pandangan menerawang ke arah horizon. "Terlahir dengan sesuatu yang lebih daripada orang lain, mengalami ekspektasi sempurna dari orang lain, tenggelam dalam kepercayaan diri dan kesombongan, terperosok dalam kesendirian, dan terselamatkan untuk terbuka matanya… tidakkah kita sama?" Jeda. "Walaupun segalanya berubah dan berbeda, aku tetaplah ada di tempatku semula. Jika orang lain melihatku di atas, aku tetaplah di sana. Bedanya hanyalah, sekarang aku bisa memandang ke bawah, dan tidak lagi ragu untuk menjulurkan tanganku ke sana."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Sesuatu hangat yang tidak dimengerti begitu saja mengisi rongga hatinya, seperti menenangkan riak-riak di hati terdalam yang gelisah.

"Dengan itu aku menerima diriku, dan memaafkan diriku atas apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu." Neji memandang Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau juga… bisa melakukannya, Sasuke. Bahkan lebih baik dariku."

Sasuke tidak lagi memikirkan apakah seharusnya ia mengenang masa lalu, atau seharusnya ia melupakan masa lalu. Rasanya yang benar adalah membuka mata dan berhenti bertanya.

"Kau sudah di jalan yang tepat. Jangan ragu untuk melangkah, Sasuke. Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang akan datang jika kita tidak menjemputnya sendiri."

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke membuka. Mengadah memandang langit, Sasuke menemukan dua ekor burung keemasan yang terbang berdampingan menuju titik di horizon. Itukah ketenangan? Itukah kebebasan? Menerima dan memaafkan diri…

Hyuuga Neji menyimpan senyum tipis yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tangan pemuda itu merogoh saku dan kemudian bicara, "Sebenarnya aku tidak datang untuk ceramah seperti ini. Hari ini para _kunoichi_ di ruang _jounin_ membicarakanmu tanpa henti." Sasuke berhenti tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan memandang Neji dengan aneh. Neji masih mencari sesuatu di kantung celananya. "Lalu kebetulan, beberapa minggu lalu Hinata Sama memberikanku sesuatu yang sama dengan yang sudah kumiliki. Sepertinya tidak bermanfaat jika memiliki dua." Neji berhenti, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu dengan singkat ke arah Sasuke.

Refleks, Uchiha Sasuke menangkap benda itu dengan satu tangan. Memberikan pandangan heran sekali lagi, Sasuke membuka telapak tangannya, dan matanya membulat.

"Aku bukan orang yang peduli dengan hari ulangtahun, sebenarnya," Neji memandang Sasuke. "Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk mensyukuri kelahiran."

Di telapak tangan Sasuke adalah sebuah kalung hitam berbandul lambang Konoha yang terbuat dari perak. Lambang itu bersinar ketika seberkas pantulan matahari menyentuhnya, dan Sasuke memandang dengan nyaris tidak percaya.

"Untuk sudah terlahir dan masih hidup sampai saat ini, _otanjoubi omedettou_, Sasuke," suara jernih Neji seperti menggema di telinga Sasuke. "Ingatlah bahwa kau telah dilahirkan dan diberikan kehidupan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ingatlah bahwa kau telah dilahirkan kembali, dan bahwa Konoha adalah tempatmu kembali."

Dalam lambat, Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan pandangan perak Neji melekat padanya. Sebuah senyum lembut dihadiahkan Neji. Sasuke tidak mengerti, namun sesuatu di hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

Mengangguk, Neji kembali memandang langit. Cahaya yang begitu hidup, awan yang begitu lembut, dan sepasang burung yang terbang lambat dalam kebebasan. Neji tersenyum puas. Mungkin keajaiban, mungkin takdir, atau apapun yang sudah membuat dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke duduk dan bicara seperti ini. Tapi apapun itu, rasanya sudah cukup. Itulah hidup—berjalan begitu saja sebelum sempat untuk dipikirkan.

Sasuke, menggenggam hadiahnya di satu tangan, masih memandang rumput. Kali ini agak gugup, sebenarnya. "Neji…" panggilnya pelan. Sasuke tahu bahwa Neji sudah menoleh dan menunggunya bicara. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah berlawanan, Sasuke menghindar agar Neji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ketika ia bicara, "Mau… minum teh? Sebagai… balasan saja…"

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apakah itu benar-benar suaranya. Atau apakah Neji bisa mendengar ucapan yang begitu pelan itu. Namun keraguan itu lenyap ketika Neji menjawab, "Dengan senang hati, Sasuke."

Segalanya berputar, saling mengisi dan mencari. Yang pergi telah kembali, yang diam telah mengerti. Hari-hari damai tidak lagi tampak seperti mimpi. Seluruhnya hanya butuh ketenangan untuk dimaknai.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengerti. Segala pertanyaan, segala keraguan, segala kekacauan yang berputar di dalam dirinya telah begitu saja menghilang. Apapun, Sasuke merasa bahwa saatnya untuk diam dan mencoba menerima.

"_Yang penting adalah hari-hari yang kita jalani dengan biasa. Yang penting adalah menerima dan memaafkan diri kita sendiri…"_

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian keluarganya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersyukur sudah dilahirkan dan sudah menjalani hidup sampai detik ini. Masih panjang waktunya, namun setidaknya Sasuke tahu dirinya telah berada di jalur yang benar. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri sekaligus mengawali.

Ini akhir, ini awal. Akhir kelahiran kembali, awal berdiri sendiri. Sasuke tahu, dirinya bisa. Seperti Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke akan bisa menjalaninya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"…_The flower in your heart, let it always bloom_

_Even if the water runs out, even if the darkness covers it_

_The beginning called the end, and the end that is called the beginning_

_.  
_

_We are still walking on, it is us who are still walking on_

_Even if we don't know if the previous pain can possibly be healed_

_We still earnestly want to see the future_

_To see the fleeting miracle of each falling petal."_

_(—_Ikimono Gakari_, Kokoro no Hana wo Sakaseyou)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Saya kumat. Aih, terbawa suasana menyelami bagaimana Sasuke yang mungkin akan kehilangan karakter setelah segalanya berakhir. Yah, mungkin segalnya benar-benar berujung keluar dari karakter. Maaf jika saya gagal. Pertama kalinya saya membawa Neji dan Sasuke dalam nuansa canon begini. Dan saya sungguh suka dengan potongan lirik lagu dari Ikimono Gakari itu. Jadi saya benar-benar menikmati menulis ini.

Bagaimanapun, selamat ulang tahun untuk Neji dan Sasuke (3 dan 23 Juli lalu). _"…Ingatlah bahwa kau telah dilahirkan dan diberikan kehidupan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ingatlah bahwa kau telah dilahirkan kembali, dan bahwa Konoha adalah tempatmu kembali…" _(mengutip kalimat sendiri dengan seenaknya). Sungguh, itulah yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua! Agh! Neji dan Sasuke! Semoga masa depan bahagia menanti kalian!

Baiklah, segala bentuk komentar dan apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

_Happy NejiSasu's Day! Let's spread the NejiSasu's love! _

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – 26 July 2010 ~**_


End file.
